I can't promise
by Ryou's fan girl
Summary: Ichigo ask Kisshu 5 questions to see if he really loves her and he said... My summary sucks but the story is great.
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes in our lives we want things that are impossible to reach, impossible to get, impossible to receive. Ichigo wants all that. She asks her beloved alien (Kisshu) if he could get them for her. What he will say? Oh, oh, oh, it's my first story about Ichigo and Kisshu; hope you enjoy it just like me when I write it!!!! ^-^ _

I Can't Promise chapter 1(stay)

Ichigo was getting tired of waiting. "Is taking forever" the red hair girl said between her breaths. She was sitting on a bench in the park seeing how the hours pass within her fingers. It was getting late because the sun was already on the horizon. The sky was painted orange with a tone of red that blended beautifully with the afternoon.

_Ichigo_: "Where is he? He was suppose to be here hours ago"

That was the only thing running inside her mind. Suddenly she felt like she has been watch by someone.

_Ichigo_: "Kisshu, not now I'm angry"

_Kisshu_: "Why kitten?"

_Ichigo_: "Massaya isn't here…he promise"

_Kisshu_: "Ahhh…someone dumped you…so sorry"

_Ichigo_: "No, you are not"

_Kisshu_: "Wow!!! You read my mind"

_Ichigo_: "I know you pretty well"

_Kisshu_: "If you go out with me…I will never, dumped you"

_Ichigo_: "Really…never"

_Kisshu_: "I swear"

_Ichigo_: "Ummm…I will give you a question and by tomorrow you will give me the answer. Let me see if you ARE worthy…now what should I ask him.

And the strawberry girl got lost inside her thoughts looking for the right question. Of course she knew what she was doing. She wanted to know if the love Kisshu has for her is strong enough; just for a try.

_Kisshu_: …….zzzzzzzz

_Ichigo_: "HEY!!!NO SLEEPING!!!!"

_Kisshu_: "What? Where? How? When?..."

_Ichigo_: "I'm thinking…come on stay awake"

_Kisshu_: "Yeah…stay awake…how? Is 10:00 PM…zzzzz

_Ichigo_: "WHAT!!!??? No way…when I got here it was 3:30PM"

_Kisshu_: "Hey…zzz…your question is…"

_Ichigo_: "Easy….Will you stay by my side forever?"

_Kisshu_: "Nani? ...I…"

_Ichigo_: "Not now…tomorrow"

_Kisshu_: "But….Ichigo?*Lower his head*

Ichi….when he look Ichigo was far away from him…what he will say tomorrow?

(Kisshu Pov)

What will I tell her now?...I mean, I don't have an answer for that question. Stay by her side forever? How?…someday I have to die, right?. Why that question? Head think…AAHHHHH!!!!This is hard…too hard…oh kitten…I need help…WAIT!!! No…I need to find it myself….hummm….now…I can't promise her that….huummmm…YES!!! GOT IT!!!!! KISSHU YOU ARE SMART!!!! He he…now til' tomorrow…she will be surprise thanks to my answer.

The next day Ichigo was waiting again but, this time with a big smile on her face….she knew Kisshu won't answer her question. The strawberry was tasting victory it didn't see it that far. "Victory is mine" she started to sing.

_Kisshu_: "No way, cause victory is mine"

_Ichigo_: "Really? …answer"

_Kisshu_: "Well…the answer is quite simple when it hits reality"

_Ichigo_: "To the point"

_Kisshu_: "I can't…"

_Ichigo_: "SEE…YOU DON'T LOVE ME!!!!

_Kisshu_: "I can't promise you that I will stay forever but, I can promise to stay as long as possible"

_Ichigo_: "O_O"

_Kisshu_: "Now for the next"

_Ichigo_: "…wait til' tomorrow"

_Kisshu_: "I think I'm getting the hang of this"

_Ichigo_: "You may have won the battle but, the war I will win it"

_YAY!!!! Great I think I'm the one that is getting the hang of this!!!_

_Kisshu: "I want to know the next question"_

_Me: "Wait til' next chapter"_

_Kisshu: "You sound like Ichigo"_

_Me: "Nya!!!!"_

_Please review I think is a great story!!!! ^_~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello!!!! Thanks for the reviews anybody reading? YAY!!!!!! I'm feeling…kind of happy sad way…well anyway. I created a poll on my profile so…any free time go and vote please!!!!_

_Let's start this chapter!!!! Ready…set…_

_Ryou: "GO!!!!_

_Me: "O_O"_

I Can't Promise (Stars) 

Ichigo was working hard on the café as usual. In her head she still have the words Kisshu told her, those words really make sense. " I can't promise you that I will stay forever but, I can promise to stay as long as possible" those words were echoing trough her head. She was working but, it was thinking about Kisshu's answer. "What I will ask him next?" the red hair girl said between her breaths. Suddenly she saw a shadow out of the window and when she took a look it was no other than Kisshu.

_Ichigo_: "Kisshu what are you doing here?"

_Kisshu: _"I came for my next question honey"

_Ichigo_: "Not now…if Ryou sees you"

_Kisshu_: "Okay…see you on the park"

Ichigo saw how Kisshu left; her eyes were watery for some reason. Without her permission tears started to run down her pale cheeks. On her mind the answer Kisshu gave her was swirling around.

"But, he promise…" she said between her breaths.

_Ichigo_: "WAIT!!! WHAT I'M SAYING!!!!?

She shakes her head and continues with her daily work at the place. Ichigo saw how the time was flowing. It seems that time wasn't her friend at that moment. She was looking outside her window how the sun was slowly going to the horizon leaving a trail of beautiful warm colors behind. Finally is time to go but, Ichigo wasn't going to her house she was going to the park for the second question.

On the other side Kisshu was on the park waiting for his Koneko-chan to appear. He just love how that girl acts especially when she gets angry. He was feeling happy, of course he was, Ichigo is paying attention to him, something he thought impossible. Since he met Ichigo he couldn't take his golden cat like eyes away from her. Suddenly he saw Ichigo waiving her hand to him? Kisshu was surprise.

_Ichigo_: "Kisshu let me think for a second"

_Kisshu_: "Okay"

Again the red hair girl got lost within her thought. Kisshu was staring and Ichigo turns only to find herself looking straight to his eyes. Ichigo slightly blushes but, shakes her head and continues with her thinking. Now the sun is barely visible on the horizon and the stars are making their entrance.

_Kisshu_: "Hey, Ichigo the stars are pretty just like you"

Ichigo gasp in surprise, an idea came to her mind.

_Ichigo_: "That's it Kisshu"

_Kisshu_: "What?"

_Ichigo_: "Will you give me the stars?"

_Kisshu_: "Nani?

Ichigo: "Not now Kisshu, see ya tomorrow "

Ichigo waves her hand as a good-bye leaving behind a confuse Kisshu.

_Kisshu_: "I can't promise…yeah got it"

Ichigo was rolling on her bed, she couldn't sleep. She was tired alright but, her eyes didn't want to close. Ichigo was upset. Suddenly she starts to think about a certain green haired boy and her eyes slowly close.

_Ichigo_: "Tonight my dreams belong to you*sigh*Kisshu"

The next day Ichigo wakes up with a cheerful smile on her face. She was enjoying the game, silly but, a game. Ichigo was feeling a great joy inside her chest that even send her heart singing.

_Kisshu_: "Hello honey. I see that you're happy, may I know why?"

_Ichigo:_ "Kisshu, will you give me the stars?

_Kisshu_: "I can't"

_Ichigo_: "Why?"

_Kisshu_: "I can't promise that I will give you the stars"

_Ichigo_: "Why?

_Kisshu_: "Without them, the night will have no meaning"

Ichigo: "I'm starting to regret this"

_Kisshu_: "I won the second battle"

_So tell me what you think about the story. I know is kind of fluffy but, I still like it._

_Please review!!!! Oh and thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

_Please forgive me from the long update the problem is that I was hanging with zombies…but, let's continue with the story shall we!!!_

_Kisshu: "I thought you die Saby"_

_Saby: "I was hanging with some friends; I didn't see them since three years"_

_Kisshu: "And…"_

_Saby: "They're zombies!!!! Anyway back to the story!!!!"_

_Kisshu: "Italic means flashbacks"_

**I Can't Promise**

The strawberry girl was losing in her own game. Kisshu always have the answer but, answers that have sense. She regrets the day she started with this game. She was walking down the street when she sees Masaya with her so called friend Moe. She felt nothing compare to other times she saw her supposedly boyfriend. She feels like nothing happened in that moment. She continued her way to the park. When she was getting closer her hands started to shake. For some reason her heart was dancing happily.

"So weird" she thought

She reaches the central park entrance and tension begins to build on her muscles. Each breath she makes they came shaky. She then sits in a nearby bench and looks in each direction she could possibly turn her neck. She looks her own reflection on the clears waters and sighs to relax.

"Why I came with this idea?" she thoughts again

She looks to the sky and a tear fell from her eyes to her lap.

"Why I miss him so much?" she slowly closes her eyes

"_I can't' promise that I will stay forever but, I will stay as long as possible" _

"That was his first answer" Ichigo smiles

She was thinking that Kisshu maybe couldn't answer any of her questions but, he did.

She now feels great, calm and safe at his side. Her soft brown eyes shake with drops of crystal waters that fell softly on her lap.

"I'm…so…happy" she takes her tears away and smiles again

"Hello honey" she turns around and sees Kisshu floating behind her.

"Kisshu you came" she hugs him.

Kisshu was surprise by the reaction of his strawberry girls but, he didn't let his joy to take over him.

"Are you alright?" He frowns

"Of course I am silly" she giggles

They stay there quietly looking at each other with no words to say. They were shock. Kisshu because of Ichigo's suddenly unexpected hug and Ichigo by Kisshu's question. He wasn't him and she wasn't her at that moment.

"Why he didn't try to kiss me?" Ichigo thought

"She's not running away from me" Kisshu thoughts

"_I can't promise that I will give you the stars without them the night will have no meaning" _

That was his second answer to Ichigo second question.

"And…the question" He smiles

Ichigo takes a deep breath and smiles to him.

"Will you promise to stay strong forever?" she says

"Okay" he replies

Ichigo stands and leaves to the café. Once she was there she felt like she needs to know the answer now. She doesn't want to wait until tomorrow. How she will attract Kisshu?

Easy Mew Aqua decoy. She slowly goes to the basement where Ryou was.

"Now what" Ichigo whispers

She saw how the blond boy stood there for minutes that later transformed into hours.

She sits on the floor without any ideas inside her mind, she gives up. Suddenly Lettuce appear a in a weird way looks at the strawberry girl rolling on the floor.

"Ichigo?" she ask

"Will sound weird but, Lettuce break the dishes" she smiles

Lettuce frown but she did what she was ordered. She grabs a dish and breaks it against the wall. Ryou springs out of the basement and Ichigo founds the right opportunity and grabs a Mew Aqua and lefts the café.

"This is wrong" she says

She runs to the park thinking about Ryou's reaction. She knew she was doing wrong but, come again she wanted the answer so badly. She slowly puts down the Mew Aqua and hides behind the bushes. She waited for hours until Kisshu finally appears.

"KISSHU" she yells and hugs him

"I feel… kind of weird" he said

"Anyway the answer" she smiles

"I can't promise that I will stay strong" he said

"Why?" Ichigo frowns

"When times passes I will become weaker" he answers

"Kisshu that's so sweet" she hugs him even harder

"NO MORE HUGGING!!!!!" he runs

"KISSHU COME BACK!!!!" she yells

_As you may notice I change the format; so sorry but, is for the security of my story. Anyway thanks a lot for reviewing. I tell you zombies aren't nice they bite people._

_Thanks a lot for reading and don't forget to leave a review, only two questions left._

_Kisshu: "Seriously I thought you were dead Saby"_

_Saby: "I was thinking the same, sorry for the long update"_

_Kisshu: "Review" _


End file.
